lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shire
thumb|320px|Hobbiton (rys. Roger Garland) Shire – kraj hobbitów, położony na północnym zachodzie Śródziemia w Eriadorze, nad rzeką Brandywiną. Na początku Trzeciej Ery wchodził w skład Królestwa Arnoru, a następnie Arthedainu, by po ich upadkach stać się niezależnym państwem. Na początku Czwartej Ery Shire został włączony przez króla Elessara w skład Zjednoczonego Królestwa, ale jako w pełni suwerenne państwo. W samym języku hobbitów, jego nazwa brzmi Sûza. Obszar Shire został zaludniony przez hobbitów w Trzeciej Erze, kiedy to opuścili oni ziemie na wschód od Gór Mglistych, w dolinie Anduiny. Władcy innych królestw nie interesowali się tym niewielkim kraikiem, nawet Sauron ignorował hobbitów. Niewielu też ludzi o nich słyszało, wkładając historię o niziołkach między bajki. Historia Początki Przed zasiedleniem ziem Shire'u przez hobbitów były to żyzne tereny Arnoru, ale w wyniku powolnego upadku królestwa stały się opustoszałe. Właśnie z tego powodu król Arthedainu, Argeleb II, w Fornoście wydał oficjalną zgodę, dzięki której hobbici mogli się osiedlić na tym obszarze. Stało się to w roku 1601 TE, gdy niziołki z Bree pod dowództwem Marcha i Blanka przybyli do owej krainy, która od tej pory zwana była Shire. Król zażądał jedynie, by hobbici troszczyli się o kamienne drogi i mosty oraz by wspierali królewskich posłańców. Proces osiedlania się hobbitów w Shire zakończył się po trzydziestu latach. Wtedy to także nastał Wielki Mór (TE 1636) – zaraza, która opanowała całe Śródziemie i spowodowała osłabienie królestw ludzi, nie szczędząc także niziołków, którzy mimo wielkich strat przetrzymali ją. Mali Ludzie uważali się za poddanych króla aż do czasu całkowitego upadku królestwa w 1974 TE. Shire stało się wtedy niezależnym państewkiem, a władzę królewską zastąpiono urzędem thana. Jako pierwszy ten urząd piastował od 1979 TE Bukka z Moczarów. Okres względnego spokoju Niewielkie rozmiary Shire, brak znaczenia strategicznego i politycznego długo zapewniały bezpieczeństwo tej krainie. Ponadto była chroniona przez Dúnedainów i Gandalfa, którzy pilnowali granic i zatrzymywali intruzów. Jedynymi obcymi, którzy wędrowali przez Shire, byli krasnoludowie, podróżujący Wielkim Gościńcem Wschodnim, który biegł przez ojczyznę hobbitów do ich kopalń w Górach Błękitnych. Sporadycznie poruszali się tędy także elfowie wędrujący do Szarych Przystani. W 2340 roku TE thanem został Isumbras I, jako pierwszy przedstawiciel rodziny Tuków na tym urzędzie. W tym samym roku Gorhendad Oldbuck przeprawił się przez Brandywinę i zmienił nazwisko na Brandybuck, a do granic Shire nieoficjalnie został włączony Buckland, czyli Marchia Wschodnia. Po ponad 300 latach od objęcia urzędu przez pierwszego Tuka w 2683 TE thanem został Isengrim II, który rozpoczął budowę Wielkich Smajalów. Trudne lata Po ponad 1000 lat od założenia Shire nieświadomi powrotu Saurona hobbici starali się dalej żyć według własnego rytmu, jednak otaczający ich wielki świat im w tym nie pomagał. W TE 2740 orkowie wznowili napaści na Eriador, a już 7 lat później wkroczyli do Shire, kiedy to w Bitwie na Zielonych Polach w Północnej Ćwiartce niziołki pod dowództwem Bandobrasa Tuka rozgromili nieprzyjaciela, a wydarzenie to zostało zapamiętane na długo i oplecione wieloma historiami. Po przezwyciężeniu jednego przeciwieństwa losu przybywały następne. Tak w latach 2758 - 2760 TE nastał okres tak zwanej Długiej Zimy, a następnie Chudych Lat. Czas ten hobbici przetrwali, jak to wspomniał Gandalf, tylko dzięki wzajemnej solidarności i wytrzymałości. Po niemalże dwustu latach od tych zdarzeń w TE 2911 do Shire dotarło kolejne niebezpieczeństwo, wyjątkowo ostra zima obejmująca obszar całego Eriadoru, zapamiętana mianem Srogiej Zimy. Podczas jej trwania Brandywina oraz inne rzeki regionu zostały skute lodem, a do krainy przybyły białe wilki z północy, które atakowały żyjącą tam ludność, w tym mieszkańców Shire. Na szczęście dla niziołków i ten okres przeminął, a oni dalej mogli kontynuować swoje spokojne życie. Wyprawa Bilba Bagginsa Po tych wydarzeniach aż do 2941 TE w Shire panował spokój i dobrobyt. W tym to roku hobbit Bilbo Baggins wyruszył wraz z kompanią krasnoludów oraz Gandalfem na wyprawę w celu odzyskania królestwa Ereboru, ojczyzny kompanów, z łap smoka Smauga. Przez to wydarzenie w kraiku zapanował niemały zamęt, gdyż od dawna żaden hobbit nie zdecydował się na takie przedsięwzięcie. Po powrocie niziołka rok później nie cieszył się on już zbyt dobrą opinią wśród pobratymców, którzy uważali go odtąd za wariata. Przede wszystkim swoim powrotem Bilbo nieświadomie naraził Shire na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ podczas wyprawy odnalazł, jak się później okazało, Jedyny Pierścień. Ku szczęściu całej krainy, następne 76 lat przeleżał u Bilba w sekrecie przed Sauronem. W międzyczasie hobbita wielokrotnie odwiedzali przyjaciele, których zdobył podczas podróży, co spowodowało większe zainteresowanie Shire niż dotychczas. Dnia 22 września TE 3001 odbyło się wielkie przyjęcie z okazji 111. urodzin Bilba, na które zjawiła się niemal cała ludność Shire'u. Tego samego dnia hobbit oświadczył, że opuszcza ojczyznę i tak też zrobił. Zostawił za to w kraju swojego bratanka Froda oraz powierzył mu Pierścień, wkrótce bowiem młodzieniec miał odegrać jeszcze istotniejszą od niego rolę w historii państwa hobbitów. Wojna o Pierścień thumb|right|300 px|Frodo i Sam opuszczeni przez Gandalfa, podróżują przez Shire w kierunku Bree... – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia"thumb|right|300 px|Frodo, Sam, Merry i Pippin uciekają z pola Maggota i trafiają na Gościniec, gdzie odnajduje ich Nazgûl... – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia"Od czasu opuszczenia Shire przez Bilba i zostawieniu skarbu bratankowi Gandalf dla bezpieczeństwa składał coraz częstsze wizyty w Shire, by mieć oko na Pierścień oraz Froda. W TE 3018 czarodziej przybył do Hobbitonu, gdy po pojmaniu Golluma zdawał już sobie sprawę, że Nieprzyjaciel wie, kto ma Pierścień i gdzie leży jego kraj. Frodo wraz ze swoim ogrodnikiem oraz przyjacielem Samem natychmiast wyruszył w niebezpieczną wędrówkę. W tym samym czasie do Shire przybyli Czarni Jeźdźcy i przejęli kontrolę nad Gościńcem. Gdy Frodowi, Samowi oraz Merremu i Pippinowi, którzy do nich dołączyli, udało się zbiec z Shire, zrobiły to także Upiory i kraj na razie pozostał bezpieczny, choć przybycie napastników wywołało duży strach i w każdej chwili kraik mógł zostać zaatakowany, tym bardziej, że Nazgûle rozproszyły pilnujących granic Strażników. Do dnia upadku Saurona Shire pozostało nietknięte. thumb|266px|Pojmanie Sarumana (graf. Inger Edelfeldt)Gdy wydawało się, że nic już nie zagraża krajowi niziołków po ostatecznym rozwianiu Cienia, dnia 22 września TE 3019 do Shire przybył Saruman. Czarodziej przejął władzę, a urząd burmistrza przekazał Lotho Sackville-Bagginsowi. Sprowadzili oni opryszków, dzięki którym mogli utrzymać panowanie. W tym czasie w Shire nastąpiła wielka przebudowa. Przeprowadzono gruntowne uprzemysłowienie kraju, jak również wprowadzono godzinę policyjną oraz kontrole na granicach. Ten stan rzeczy zmienił się po powrocie do Shire Froda, Sama, Merrego i Pippina miesiąc po inwazji Sarumana. Wtedy to zorganizowali oni bunt hobbitów i doprowadzili do Bitwy nad Wodą. Po zwycięstwie schwytali czarodzieja oraz wygnali opryszków z krainy. Po wojnie Hobbici zaczęli redukować szkody wyrządzone przez Sarumana i jego podwładnych. Dzięki ich wysiłkom przywrócono stan kraju sprzed Wojny o Pierścień. Od tej pory w kraju zapanował dawny spokój. W roku 17 CE, dzięki dekretowi króla Gondoru, Elessara, Shire stało się niezależnym państwem pod protektoratem Zjednoczonego Królestwa. W tym samym dokumencie zabroniono ludziom wkraczania do kraiku. W CE 32 Aragorn oficjalnie uznał Buckland (Marchię Wschodnią) jako część Shire, a także rozszerzył zachodnie granice, przyłączając Marchię Zachodnią. Ustrój Na początku swojej historii Shire był terytorium autonomicznym wchodzącym w skład Północnego Królestwa, a formalną władzę nad krainą sprawował król Arnoru, a następnie Arthedainu (po rozpadzie królestwa). Gdy w TE 1974 padł Fornost, kraik stał się niezależnym państewkiem i takim pozostał do końca Trzeciej Ery, kiedy to król Elessar włączył Shire do Zjednoczonego Królestwa, jednak państewko w dalszym ciągu pozostawało w pełni niezależne. Osobą, która od czasu upadku Arnoru formalnie sprawowała władzę był than, którego to tytuł był pierw dziedziczony w rodzinie Oldbucków, a następnie od rządów Isumbrasa I w rodzinie Tuków. Do jego obowiązków należało przewodniczenie sądom, zwoływanie wieców oraz dowodzenie siłami zbrojnymi w razie wojny. Jednak ze względu na pokój panujący w państewku, posada ta nie miała dużego znaczenia. Faktycznie każdy z hobbickich rodów sam załatwiał swoje sprawy i żaden przedstawiciel władzy nie był potrzebny. Jedynym urzędnikiem rzeczywiście pełniącym swe funkcje był burmistrz Michel Delving. Obowiązki jego ograniczały się do kierowania szeryfami oraz listonoszami i przewodzeniu na bankietach. Był wybierany co siedem lat podczas Wolnego Jarmarku na Białych Wzgórzach w Sobótkę, czyli Dzień Środka Roku. Władzę sprawowali również szeryfowie, jak hobbici nazywali swoją policję. Ubierali się oni tak jak zwykli mieszkańcy, wyróżniali się wyłącznie piórem przyczepionym do czapki. W praktyce nie pełnili poważnych obowiązków. Częściej zajmowali się szukaniem zbłąkanego bydła niż pilnowaniem porządku wśród ludności. W całym Shire było ich dwunastu, po trzech na każdą Ćwiartkę. Istniał także szczególny rodzaj szeryfów – tak zwani Pogranicznicy. Zajmowali się oni patrolowaniem granic, pilnując bezpieczeństwa kraiku z zewnątrz, aby obcy nie wyrządzali szkód. Oddział ten był znacznie liczniejszy od swoich odpowiedników wewnątrz państwa, a w sytuacjach szczególnego zagrożenia jeszcze powiększanym, jak miało to miejsce tuż przed Wojną o Pierścień. Podział administracyjny Shire dzielił się na cztery części, zwane Ćwiartkami: * Ćwiartkę Północną * Ćwiartkę Wschodnią * Ćwiartkę Południową * Ćwiartkę Zachodnią Te natomiast składały się z mniejszych krain, których nazwy pochodziły najczęściej od nazwisk starych hobbickich rodów, jak na przykład Tukon od Tuków. Poza ćwiartkami jednostki administracyjne stanowiły także przyłączona w 2340 TE Marchia Wschodnia (formalnie CE 32) oraz dołączona w 32 CE Marchia Zachodnia. Geografia thumb|400pxShire był niewielkim państewkiem położonym: * na południe od Północnych Wyżyn * na zachód od Brandywiny (z wyjątkiem Bucklandu i wyspy Girdley) * na północny-zachód od Brodu Sarn * oraz na wschód od Wieżowych Wzgórz (po dołączeniu Marchii Zachodniej, wcześniej Dalekich Wzgórz) Ponadto w latach 1601 - 1974 TE kraj znajdował się w granicach królestwa Arnoru oraz Arthedainu (po rozpadzie tego pierwszego). Warto także odnotować, że w swojej długiej historii Shire prawdopodobnie nigdy nie graniczył z innym państwem. Ogólny obszar kraiku (z wyłączeniem obu Marchii) wynosił powyżej 20 000 mi² (według Karen Wynn Fonstad ok. 21 400 mi²), co po przeliczeniu daje ok. 52 000 km². Pewne są odległości przekrojowe Shire: z mostu na Brandywinie do Dalekich Wzgórz 120 mil (ok. 194 km), a z północnych wrzosowisk (możliwe, że chodziło o Północne Wyżyny) do południowych moczarów (zapewne Pograniczne Bagna) 150 mil (241 km). Rzeki i zbiorniki wodne Głównymi rzekami Shire były Brandywina oraz Woda. Ta pierwsza wyznaczała niemal całą wschodnią granicę krainy. Brała swój początek w jeziorze Nenuial, a kończyła bieg wpadając do Belegaeru. Druga natomiast przepływała przez niemal całą krainę, zapewniając tym samym hobbitom dostatek wody. Zaczynała się prawdopodobnie w Północnych Wyżynach, za Long Cleeve, a kończyła wpadając do Brandywiny na północ od mostu. Oprócz tych dwóch rzek wyznaczyć można trzy mniejsze rzeczki lub potoki, które stanowiły zlewisko Brandywiny: * Rzekę Graniczną – będącą zarazem granicą Południowej i Wschodniej Ćwiartki oraz mającą swoje źródło w Zielonym Pogórzu. * Ostowy Potok – dopływ Rzeki Granicznej, przepływający nieopodal Wierzbiny i biorący swój początek również w Zielonym Pogórzu. * Słupiankę – strumień płynący z Leśnego Zakątka na północny-wschód, by pomiędzy Słupkami a promem wpaść do Brandywiny. Oprócz wyżej wymienionych rzek, w Shire znajdowały się co najmniej trzy zbiorniki wodne. Nie były to jednak jeziora, tylko rozlewiska rzeki Wody. Pierwsze i prawdopodobnie największe znajdowało się na północ od Żabiej Łąki, jednak nieznane z nazwy. Drugie to Staw nad Wodą, znajdujący się tuż za Nad Wodą, znany ze wspomnień Sama. Trzecim zbiornikiem na Wodzie było Bagnisko, położone na północny-zachód od Hobbitonu, niedaleko drogi prowadzącej do Świerkowego Dworu. Ukształtowanie powierzchni thumb|300px|Mapa przedstawiająca obszar Shire po przyłączeniu Marchii Wschodniej i ZachodniejWschodni obszar Shire położony był w dolinie Brandywiny, której znaczną część stanowiły niziny. Pośród nich znajdowały się dwie grupy wzgórz: Zielone Pogórze oraz Wzgórza Scary. Zbudowane one były z tego samego rodzaju skał, poprzecinane dolinami oraz porośnięte różnorodną roślinnością. W Północnej Ćwiartce natomiast można było natrafić na Północne Wyżyny, czyli nieodwodnione skały, na których mogły znajdować się wrzosowiska. W zachodniej części kraju położone były dwie rodzaje wzgórz: Białe oraz Dalekie Wzgórza. O tych drugich nie wiadomo praktycznie nic. Białe Wzgórza natomiast tworzyła prawdopodobnie kreda, na co wskazuje nie tylko nazwa, lecz także wypadek burmistrza Whitfoota, który spadając z Ratusza, został przygnieciony właśnie kredą, a wydarzenie to miało miejsce w Michel Delving, czyli na wspomnianych wzgórzach. Najwyższym punktem Shire było prawdopodobnie Zielone Pogórze, a najniższym niziny Marchii Zachodniej oraz Brandywina. Miasta i wsie thumb|Shire * Michel Delving – nieoficjalna stolica Shire, siedziba burmistrza, znajdował się tam Dom Mathom. * Tukon – główne miasto Tukonu (krainy), zamieszkiwane przez większość rodziny Tuków. * Brandy Hall – główne miasto Bucklandu oraz siedziba rodziny Brandybucków thumb|Bag End. * Hobbiton – jedna z najstarszych miejscowości, znajdował się w niej Pagórek, zamieszkiwany głównie przez rodzinę Bagginsów. * Nad Wodą – wieś położona nad Stawem nad Wodą, miejsce Bitwy nad Wodą. Gospodarka thumb|280pxMimo niewielkich rozmiarów, Shire wyróżniało się pięknymi i żyznymi gruntami. Dlatego w tej części Eriadoru bardzo dobrze rozwinęło się rolnictwo. Najczęściej uprawianymi roślinami w krainie były zboża i owocodajne drzewa. Największą rolę odgrywała jednak uprawa Fajkowego Ziela w Południowej Ćwiartce w okolicach Longbottom. W Shire zajmowano się również hodowlą zwierząt gospodarczych. Rola przemysłu w Shire ograniczała się do niewielkich warsztatów, browarów, budynków przetwarzających żywność oraz kamieniołomu, położonego w Wschodniej Ćwiartce. Największy rozwój przemysłu odbył się w czasie rządów Sarumana. W czasie tych zmian między innymi wybudowano Żwirownie w Hobbitonie, huty w pobliskich miejscowościach oraz przebudowano młyn Sandymana. Handel, podobnie jak przemysł, był słabo rozwinięty. Głównie ograniczał się do niewielkich transakcji w obrębie Shire. Najważniejszymi ośrodkami handlu były karczmy i gospody, położone przy Wielkim Gościńcu Wschodnim. Jedynym towarem, który był eksportowany z Shire, było Fajkowe Ziele. Sprzedawano je między innymi do Isengardu. Ciekawostki *Tolkien w 1956 roku pisał do wydawcy Raynera Unwina, że Shire "odzwierciedla wiejską Anglię, nie zaś jakikolwiek inny kraj na świecie", "jest faktycznie w mniejszym lub większym stopniu wioską (w) Warwickshire w dobie Diamentowego Jubileuszu" (sześćdziesiąta rocznica panowania królowej Wiktorii zasiadającej na tronie od 1837 roku, czyli w 1897 r.)Elwin Fairburn, "Tolkien: A Mythology for England" w: Perspectives. European identities, autonomies and initiatives 1992 nr 3, tłum. Jarosław Tomasiewicz w: Stańczyk 1994 r. nr 20. W filmach 2001-2003: Władca Pierścieni (trylogia) : Tymczasowe Shire zostało stworzone na potrzeby filmu oraz nakręcone w miejscowości Matamata, na Nowej Zelandii. Po tym wydarzeniu stało się główną atrakcją turystyczną tej miejscowości. 2012-2014: Hobbit. : Sceny Hobbita w Shire został nakręcone w tym samym miejscu co Władca Pierścieni. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej trylogii, Shire zostało przebudowane z trwalszych materiałów, aby mogło służyć jako atrakcja turystyczne przez kolejne dziesiątki lat. W grach Shire zostało przedstawione w następujących grach: *''Władca Pierścieni: Podbój'' – siódma misja gry w kampanii sił zła ma miejsce w Shire. Pierwszym głównym zadaniem misji jest zniszczenie Hobbitonu. Druga część misji ma na celu zabicie Drzewca. Następnie trzecim zadaniem jest zabicie 50 hobbitów, umożliwia to dojście do czwartego, a zarazem ostatniego zadania tej misji, a mianowicie, zabicia Gandalfa. *''Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II'' – trzecia misja w kampanii sił zła ma na celu zniszczenie Shire. Na początku musimy dostań się do Wschodniej Ćwiartki, gdzie budujemy fortecę. Następnie za zadanie mamy zabić wszystkich Dúnedainów oraz Grímę. W kolejnej części misji musimy zniszczyć Gospodę pod Zielonym Smokiem, a następnie Bag End. *''The Lord of the Rings Online'' – Shire jest jedynym z głównych obszarów w grze. Zastało przedstawione niemal identycznie jak na mapach Christophera Tolkiena. Tylko niektóre części Ćwiartki Zachodniej oraz Południowej nie występują w tej grze. *''Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' – pierwsze trzy poziomy gry mają miejsce w Shire. Dzieją się od momentu opuszczenia przez Frodo Bagginsa Bag End aż do momentu dotarcia do Starego Lasu. *''The Hobbit'' – Shire jest pierwszym poziomem gry. W przeciwieństwie do historii z książki, Bilbo musi wykonać szereg zadań zanim dotrze do gospody Pod Zielonym Smokiem. *''Lego The Lord of the Rings: Władca Pierścieni'' – Drugi Poziom rozgrywa się w Shire. Podczas swobodnej gry można zdobyć tam takie postacie jak Róża Cotton czy Tom Bombadil. *''Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy'' – Z Brodu Sarn można zobaczyć Shire. Etymologia Nazwa krainy hobbitów The Shire pochodzi z języka angielskiego i w tłumaczeniu dosłownym oznacza hrabstwo. Tłumaczenia ca:La Comarca de:Auenland en:Shire es:Comarca fr:Comté it:Contea nl:Gouw ru:Шир Kategoria:Regiony Eriadoru